The invention relates to a method and a system for controlling an active suspension system of a motor vehicle.
An active suspension system of a motor vehicle includes multiple electromechanical controllers and is also referred to as electronic active body control (eABC) and thus as electronic active suspension control system. Hereby eat of the usually four actuators of the active suspension system a respective powerful electric machine is assigned, which is why the active suspension system in certain operating situations as a power requirement of several kilowatts, wherein an electrical energy to be provided is for example obtained from a medium voltage onboard network with a network voltage of 48 V, which has multiple users. However it is also possible that electrical energy is fed back into the medium voltage onboard network from the suspension system. The medium voltage onboard network includes a storage element, which can for example be constructed as a battery, for example if 48 V lithium ion battery, or a capacitor which is also referred to as “super caps”.
A suspension arrangement for a motor vehicle is known from the patent document DE 10 2007 060 876 A1. Hereby a damping element, which includes an electromechanical converter, is arranged between a sprung mass and an unsprung mass. In an active state of the electromechanical converter the damping element is motorically operated by the electromechanical converter, wherein in a passive state of the electromechanical converter motion energy of the damping element can be converted into electrical energy by the electromechanical converter. The active or the passing state can be selectively set.
In the patent document EP 1 997 655 B1 a suspension system for a vehicle is described in which a control of actuators depends on a state of charge of a battery. During operation of the suspension system electrical energy can be transmitted to the actuators from the battery for actuating the actuators.